johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 5:Super Mario 64
Summary As the new console Nintendo 64 was introduced, Everybody's Favorite Plumber once again led the pack of it's big library of games. Story As Mario received a personal invitation from Princess Peach to come over her castle for dessert, he comes to her castle only to discover that Bowser Koopa *once again* kidnaps Peach within her own castle as a stain-glass window as well as her Toads. Mario must recover the 120 Starmen and defeat Bowser in order to free Peach from her stain-glass window prison. Gameplay The gameplay was quite different from the previous Super Mario Bros. games. With it being full 3-D, it was more complex. Though most of the platforming that made SMB famous was still in the game. But Mario was also given more jumping and somersault moves that were only performed by pressing certain buttons on the Nintendo 64 controller. This game also had new power-ups in the form of Mario's iconic hat, there was the Wing Hat, that allowed Mario to fly in the air temperarily (after performing a triple jump somersault), there was also the Metallic Hat which turned Mario into metal that allowed him to venture through bottoms of bays and even traverse the Hazy Maze Cave without breathing the noxious fumes of the cave, and there's the Vanish Hat, which allowed Mario to turn into a could of mist and allow him to pass through wire mesh cages. This game is also where Mario had a health meter which was both a strength and a weakness, he didn't have to worry about a time limit, but he also was vulnerable to drowning underwater (under normal circumstances), he can restore his heath by simply collecting coins. Reception Super Mario 64 was well received among Mario and Nintendo fans alike with it's 3-D graphics (which was a novelty back then despite the graphics being basic and flat). The game also charted the way ahead for future Super Mario Bros. games. Trivia * The gameplay concept for Super Mario 64 was the original concept for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time with the castle being the main hub of the stages, though it was somewhat scrapped and used in Super Mario 64, but the concept was still used for Ganon's Castle. **Furthermore, Mario would have a horse to ride on. But this was scrapped in favor of Yoshi (which you can do once obtaining all 120 stars). The horse eventually made it onto The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time in the form of Epona. * In some of the worlds (e.g., Wet, Dry World, Tick-Tock Clock) if you enter the paintings at certain positions, you can actually manipulate the appearance and the function of the world. * In Wet, Dry World, gamers have discovered that there's a brick platform that's quite difficult to climb. This was spoofed in the commercial to promote the consumption of Milk where Mario jumps out of the TV and into a refrigerator and drink Milk to turn into Super Mario, thus enabling to climb that platform easily. But this isn't the only time Mario appeared in commercials, he also jumped out of the TV in a commercial for McDonald's (which promoted Super Mario Bros. 3 for the time) and eat the kid's Happy Meal. * It has been stated by Miyamoto recently that he had the idea of making a Mario game that had 3-D backgrounds and 3-D style sprites for the Super NES, but because this would be too big to handle for the console, this idea was scrapped. The first game to pull this off was Starfox and was improved by Donkey Kong Country * During development of the game, Mario's voice was originally going to comprise of a series of used voices from many Looney Tunes characters, but was scrapped and the famous VA Charles Martinet was called upon to do the voice for Mario. **Interestingly, the Japanese version didn't have Mr. Martinet's voice. * The world: Jolly Roger Bay is an inspiration of the famous pirateflag: Jolly Roger which was used mostly during the "Golden Age of Piracy". * The lava-based enemy: Blargg was originally to return for the game, although it was eventually scrapped, but remained in the Game's Code and appears face-less. * By waiting a few minutes and allowing him to sleep. He'll eventually be dreaming about his next meal as he'll talk about food. * By catching MIPS the Rabbit, he makes a reference to the Disney movie: Alice in Wonderland by stating he's late for his get-together or something. * Luigi was originally intended to be in the game as a part of a scrapped multiplayer mode that used split screens. * Metal Mario was created on the thought that Shigeru Miyamoto said during an interview with Nintendo Power in 1991 saying (translated) "Who knows what the future will hold, maybe Mario will wear metallic clothes". * Koopa Troopa shells were originally going to be used as regular projectiles, and use the usual red and green colors, but it was scrapped and only the Green Shell remained to use as like a surfboard of some kind. But the Red Shell is still in the game's code. * This is the first game where Mario can lose his iconic hat, if he does he'll more susceptible to enemy damage. But if you're wearing the wing hat while without the regular hat, and then get it back while the Wing hat is still in effect, Mario will hold onto his hat even after the Wing hat vanishes.